


Lost in love

by ajoomma



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mitzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoomma/pseuds/ajoomma
Summary: Mina got lost and found herself in a strange place.





	1. 01:

**Author's Note:**

> ❀ I'm just new to this and English is not my first language, go easy on me folks! Thank you, hope you'll enjoy the story~

I'm standing in front of my father who's sitting down in his swivel chair and seriously looking at me. I have my hands at my back while I'm trying my best to look straight into his eyes for him to see my desperation about what I want.

 

 **" you're not going to that sports university! I will send you abroad for you to study and get a degree that's more appropriate "** I bit my lip at my father's words. His authoritative voice made every hair on my body rose up from fear—

 

 **" you're not going to pursue your non-sense dream! I'm telling** **you** **, Mina, forget about that dream and listen to my words! "** I looked at my father, pretending that I wasn't afraid— he's fuming mad at the idea of me pursuing what I love, he hates the thought of me pursuing what I want and disobeying his orders.

 

 **" listen to me, I know what will be the best for** **you** **"** he said.

 

I chuckled a bit and shook my head **" how can you when you don't know me at all? "** I asked him.

 

I wish my mother's here— I wish that they never broke up from the first place. Maybe if that didn't happen... maybe I can have someone who will support me in achieving my dreams, maybe my father will somehow reconsider my dream.

 

 **" when are you going to listen to my words** **appa** **? Is it always going to be you who will drive my life around? "** I calmly asked again, refraining myself from shouting at my own father— I can't just shout at my own father, he may be this way but still I do respect and love him. 

 

I'm a good daughter of a rich businessman in the country— everyone may find my life easy and very ideal but they are wrong.

 

They think that people who own a big mansion, lots of money, a collection of cars, expensive clothing and precious diamonds have it all. The idea that people who live with such extravagant things always live a happy life, but having those things have its own consequences. Desiring for a lavish life sometimes led us to be someone we never expected to be.

 

Being a child of a successful man gives you a lot of baggage to carry, expectations that may drown you to hell and what annoys me the most is that I don't really own my own life.

 

 **" all my life I've been following your words but can't I be the one who decides for myself this time? I want to be me, dad, I don't want to be that daughter of a successful businessman anymore "** I bravely said.

 

My father stood up from his seat and calmly walked towards my direction— followed by a loud slap that echoed around the room. I felt my cheeks gone numb— I looked at him and smiled despite the numbness of my face.

 

 **" is it a wake-up call appa? "** I asked him **" thank you "** I slightly bowed my head.

 

 **" are you awake now? Are you going back to your senses and stop bringing up that non-sense gymnastics? "** father asked.

 

 **" ani— "** I shook my head **" I'm thanking you for waking me up— for waking the Mina that doesn't need anyone to drive her life for her, for I can drive my own life. I don't want to be your puppet anymore, if you can't support me then I will do this on my own "** I courageously said.

 

 **" thank you for everything until now but I want to decide for my own** **self starting** **from** **now** **"** I said before leaving the room and my father who's dumbfounded by what I've said— I've never said those words before to my father. In my 20 years of existence in this world, this is the first time that I'll ever say no to his order.

 

I rushed upstairs to my room to get a bag— I filled it with some of my clothes and cash that I will need. I left my watch, necklaces, bracelets, and even my credit card— I sighed at myself, _this is_ _the most ridiculous_ _thing that I'll ever do in my life but I hope my father will realize something once I'm gone._

 

I started the engine of my car and drove off away from our mansion without any place in mind on where to go— without any plans with me. It's making me feel anxious but I somehow felt happy for being free— it's like the feeling of a bird who's been caged for a very long time and now finally escaped.

 

I'm driving on a never-ending road, the sky is getting darker and it seems like it's going to rain shortly. I need to find some hotel or something before the rain may completely pour— but I can't see any hotels or even motels, I'm slowly getting to a place where there are no buildings and only trees can be seen— _I don't even know where I am right now._

 

The rain began to pour heavily and I can't see the road clearly— a loud honk filled my ear and I can hazily see a truck coming my way. I immediately turned my stirring wheel to avoid the huge truck and closed my eyes as I get filled with fear of what will happen next— a long loud screech filled my ears.

 

I felt my body's coldness and I slowly opened my eyes— I saw a very bright light and due to the heaviness of my eyelids I once again closed my eyes.


	2. 02:

I slowly opened my eyes and immediately felt the pain running all over my body. I wandered my eyes around and realized that I am in an unfamiliar place; windows with white floral curtains, wooden items of furniture, white blanket— _this is way different from my room_... I immediately sat down but due to my sudden action, a great pain triggered all over my body.

 

 **"** **oh** **, you're awake? "** I looked at to my side where the voice came from. I saw a tall girl who's carrying a basin and a white towel, she's walking towards me and sat down in the chair beside the bed that I am laying in.

 

 **" you shouldn't be forcing** **yourself** **"** she said and gently helped me to lay down once again.

 

I am just looking at her, trying to figure out where I saw her or if I even know her— _she's beautiful and especially her big black eyes, it's very captivating. She has a very small face, defined nose, and naturally pink lips._

 

 **"** **uhhh** **... where am I? I mean... uhh... why am I here? And who are you? "** I asked her continuously. She smiled at me and placed the basin on the side table along with the towel she has on her hand. She well mannered placed her hands on her lap and introduced herself.

 

 **" I'm Tzuyu and you're in my house "** she shortly responded. A crease on my forehead started to grow from the various questions that are forming inside my head— _why am I here? What exactly happened to me?_ and a lot more.

 

 **" I think you're lost right now on what's happening but before I answer your questions you should wipe yourself clean with this "** she handed me the basin and towel **" I'll be back with some foods, you must be starving** **"** and she guessed right, my stomach growl loudly by the thought of eating something. She lightly smiled and left the room. 

 

I stared at the basin that she handed me and saw my reflection on the water— _I have bruises on my face..._ I looked at my arm and there's a lot of wounds and bruises too. I sighed to myself and started to soak the towel and wipe myself.

 

It's very painful every time the towel would slightly touch my wounded skin but I just endured it and finished cleaning myself before Tzuyu may get back in here.

 

 **" are you done? "** she knocks as she slightly peeked on the door. I nodded my head so she continued entering the room.

 

She placed a little table in front of me and arranged the foods that she brought— there are an egg sandwich, orange juice, and even waffles... I'm drooling at the sight of these delicious foods in front of me.

 

 **" you can eat** **now** **"** she said as soon as she finishes setting up everything. I started to dig in— it's very delicious that I even forget every question that I have for her.

 

 **" are you done? "** she asked as I bite in the last piece of waffle. The embarrassment on my action suddenly came rushing in me— _why did I just ate like a beggar just now?_

 

 **" you can ask me anything now if you** **want** **"** she said. I faked a cough and drank the orange juice before looking at her.

 

 **" why am I here? "** I started to ask her.

 

 **" I don't really know what exactly happened to you but when I saw you in the woods, you are unconscious and you already have a lot of bruises and wounds on your body so I decided to take you here in my house "** she said and started to tell everything that she can remember from the day she saw me in the woods.

 

I'm trying hard to recall everything that happened to me. It then hit me when I remembered the truck, the accident, my father and my plan on getting away.

 

 **" you've been sleeping for about three days now, I thought you're going to die but fortunately, you woke up "** she added.

 

 **" what place exactly— I mean where exactly am I? Have you seen my bag or anything with me when you saw me in the woods? "** I continuously asked her once again.

 

She shook her head  **" nothing, I just saw you unconscious in the woods and about where exactly are you— I don't think you know this place, but there's a little village on the center of the woods that some people are unaware of— this place is called** **Idyll** **"** _Idyll_ _? What place is that?_ It's odder that wonderland, I've never heard of this place.

 

 **" I need to go home** **now** **"** I quickly said. She gave me a troubled look, she bit her lip and scratched her head.

 

 **" where do you live? "** she asked. I answered my complete address and a frown on her forehead started to be visible—

 

 **" I've never heard of that place— how can I help you? "** she worriedly said— _how can someone be unaware of a well-known place? I mean our area is all over the magazine and even on commercials._

 

 **" uhh... ah! I know someone who can help you! "** she beamed **" can you get up? We need to go somewhere "**  

 

She lends me some clothes to wear and we headed outside. As soon as I stepped my foot out and saw what's outside the house, it felt like I'm seeing a paradise. Everything is green and it seems so peaceful. The houses are made of bricks, flowers are all over the place and butterflies flying over them, I can even hear the river streams. This place is so beautiful.

 

 **" are we going to walk? "** I asked her because it's going to be a pain for me if we're going to walk— _I'm not complaining tho._

 

 **" it's a walking distance and I think you can't ride a bike "** she looked at my condition **" this village is very small that you can just walk to the store or to your friends'** **house** **"** she said and suddenly held my hand— 

 

 **" you look like you're having a hard time walking, you can hold on to my** **shoulder** **"** she said and placed my hand on her shoulder— she's way taller than me, it felt like I am holding on to a bus holder.

 

We walked for like 5 minutes until we stopped at an average sized house— Tzuyuknocked a couple times and a girl came to open the door for us. She's beautiful as well, she's like a doll with her thick black hair with bangs, her long lashes, and reddish cheeks.

 

 **" unnie "** Tzuyu brightly greeted the girl.

 

The girl who introduced herself as Jihyo welcomed us in— she made us sit on the couch and left to make some tea.

 

 **" she's an elder on this village, she's the youngest elder. She's more knowledgeable than me so I thought it will be better if you will talk about your problem with her instead of me, she may help you more than I can "** Tzuyu explained. 

 

 **" sorry for the wait— so what is it? "** Jihyo then placed the tea she made in front of us.

 

 **" she's lost and I don't know where exactly she lives "** Tzuyu started— I once again mentioned the place of my house or even just the city where I live.

 

Jihyo gave me a troubled look like what Tzuyu did when I said where is my home.

 

 **" the thing is we don't go outside the woods. I believe you live where the civilization is so different from here. I was once there when I was a little kid with my grandfather but I don't really know exactly how to go there "** she explained.  _Does this mean I'm going to be stuck in here?_

 

 **" but I know who can really help you— Dahyun, she's a traveler and she frequently goes outside this village, but the thing is she's still on her journey and we don't really know when she'll coming back "** Jihyo added.

 

I sighed to myself— _it seems like I'm really going to be stuck in here._ I didn't leave the mansion to go to an unfamiliar place, I left home to pursue my dream.

 

 **" uh... you can live with me while waiting for Dahyun unnie "** I looked at Tzuyu when she made that offer— _I've been being inconvenience towards her, it's embarrassing? But if I won't accept it, where am I going to wander off?_ **" it's totally fine since I live alone "** she added.

 

 **" uhh... I don't have money with me "** I murmured **" you can ask me to do things around, let help you with anything as my payment for living in your house "** I shyly said and she then once again smiled at me— _it's very captivating, her eyes and those smiles._

 

**" we're going to live together for the meantime but I don't know your name "**

 

 **" Mina... my name is Mina "** she nodded her head.

 

 **" again, I'm Tzuyu. Let's get along "** she brightly said.


	3. 03:

It's been a week since I got stuck in this village— I'm not going to say that I like it here but I'm not hating it either. This place is just so peaceful, beautiful and the people that are in this place are very friendly. The people are really helping me to somehow adjust to the new environment. The only odd thing and downside about this place is the lack of technology.

 

 **" are you and Tzuyu getting along? "** Jihyo asked. We're in the garden area that the villagers have. This is where they plant vegetables and fruits. 

 

 **" ah— how should I say this... "** I paused for a second **" we're good but we're not really that close? "** I honestly said. 

 

It's been a week since I started living in Tzuyu's house but we never had a proper talk about ourselves to make the atmosphere less awkward than it is. She's so quiet and so do I— I feel easily embarrassed whenever I try to approach her, maybe I do feel intimidated by her.

 

 **" aigoo, that kid never** **change** **"** Jihyo said and slowly shook her head. I just gave her a smile.

 

As I am busy on plucking some fresh tomatoes I saw her walk towards my side— 

 

 **" the sun is getting strong, you should have brought some hat or someth** **ing** **to cover up your skin "** she said and gently put a straw hat on my head.

 

 **" ah— you don't have to "** I refused but she insisted on me to wear it. The sun is indeed so strong today and I can feel the heat on my head and skin but I'm worried about her as well since she gave me her hat.

 

 **" I hope you can be friends with Tzuyu, that kid always keep on having her walls high with everyone which makes her have a hard time. She's a kind and beautiful kid, I see her as my younger sister and it's really frustrating to see her being that way "** Jihyo said. I can see that she's very worried about Tzuyu. She has that motherly love for everyone, even for me who she just met— _it's nice having someone like her._

 

 **" where are her parents? I mean... I haven't seen them around "** I curiously asked Jihyo because Tzuyu really does live alone in that big house. 

 

 **" uhh... her parents died when she's still young "** Jihyo hesitated to answer me and I realized how sensitive my question was.

 

**" my parents and her parents are very good friends so when they died we practically became her family, but she refuses to live with us. She holds a huge memory of her parents in that house that she can't leave it even she may feel lonely about staying alone in that house "**

 

Jinhyo smiled at me, her eyes were filled with relief and happiness **" you know, I'm very thankful and happy that you appeared, not that I'm being happy with what has happened to you. It's just I'm happy that Tzuyu is not alone anymore even for a little bit of time "**

 

After we finished picking up fresh vegetables and fruits, we bid our goodbyes to each other. I'm walking home with a basket full of fresh foods— _gosh this is heavy!_

 

I heard someone called me, I turned around to look  **" annyeong Mina "**  I saw Jeongyeon and waved my hand at her but due to it, the heavy basket slipped on my hand. Jeongyeon immediately rushed in my direction and helped me pick up the fruits.

 

 **" ahh— thank** **you** **"** I said after we finish picking everything up.

 

 **" I should help you "** she said and carried the basket although I said that I can manage it.

 

I met Jeongyeon on the third day of my stay here, she's a very kind person, she loves to help people in need and she's like the counterpart of Jihyo— she has that father like aura in her.

 

 **" I can take it in here— "** I said and she handed me the basket **" thank you "** I slightly bowed my head.

 

 **" say hello to Tzuyu for me "** she smiled and I nodded my head as I wave goodbye to her.

 

I entered the house and the delicious smell of food welcomed me. I gently placed the basket on the corner and walked to the kitchen. I found Tzuyu on her apron, busily cooking. I then quietly arranged the table to help her—

 

 **" Oh! You scared me "** she exclaimed and she slightly smiled at me. I don't know what to respond so I kept a stiff face—  _should I brightly say that I'm home? Explain where I've gone? This is hard._

 

 **" the food is ready, you should sit down "** she softly said so I did. She one by one placed the dish on the table— _it looks... well, somehow edible?_ The visual is not that good but the smell is, maybe it's not that bad.

 

 **" I'm sorry, I don't really know how to cook. I heard you've gone with Jihyo unnie in the garden so I decided to cook something so when you get back you don't have to cook since you are probably tired "**  she shyly explains. Starting from the day I've stayed in here. I'm always the one who does the cooking— _as a payment of me staying here, I may say._

 

 **"** **oh** **thank you, it looks delicious, don't worry "** I lied but her eyes went from being worried about to a happy one. _I guess some lies are not that bad after all._

 

We started to eat quietly. I kept a normal expression on my face as I chew on the food— _truthfully, it's not good._ It's bland and some vegetables are undercooked.

 

 **" it's not good isn't? "** I looked at her when she suddenly talked— _should I say the truth? Or should I keep the lie that I started earlier?_

 

 **" uhh...** **it's** **good? But I think I should be the one who will cook next time and the following days "** I tried hard as possible to not offend her and I felt  relieved when she slightly chuckled—

 

 **" I agree "** she nodded her head.

 

The day is kind of gloomy. It was sunny earlier and now it seems like there's a typhoon coming, basing from the color of the sky. It's a pity that the weather is like this because I wanted to go out and explore this village more.

 

 **" you can rest now, I'll do the** **dishes** **"** Tzuyu said as soon as I finish bringing the plates on the sink.

 

She insisted for me to rest so I didn't argue with her and just let her do the dishes since I'm indeed worn out. I walked upstairs to my room and flapped myself on the bed. I looked at the window and saw the heavy drops of rain. It's going to be cold tonight... _ugh, I hate cold weather._

 

I curled up and tuck myself in my blanket as I stare blankly at the window. I'm not sleepy yet and because of the weather, there's a lot of things coming on my mind— _how's my father doing? Is he doing okay? Is he worrying about me or not? Should I go by myself and figure out the way out of this village instead of waiting for the traveler? What if I became fond of this place? Will I ever want to go home if I came to love this place?_

 

The thunderstorms are continuously striking and on the fourth time, I heard a loud squeal and breaking of— _plates?_ I stood up from my bed and rushed outside. I saw Tzuyu on the corner, she's sitting on the floor as she covers her ear with her hands that are still soapy. The broken pieces of the plates are on the floor.

 

 **" hey... "** I walked towards her, she looked at me and when I saw her eyes, my heart suddenly wrenched. She's crying and she does look so helpless.

 

I kneeled in front of her, gently reaching for her—

 

 **" why are you crying? "** I asked and once again a loud thunderstorm strike in. I can see her hands tremble with fear, her eyes are shut close as she tightly covers her ear with both of her hands.

 

 _She's scared._ I stood up and took the dry towel, I gently grabbed her hands and dry it with it. I gently held her and felt her icy cold hand that's still trembling.

 

 **" are you afraid? "** I asked. She opened her eyes to look at me and that seriously took my breath away **" don't be, it's not going to harm you "** I calmly said but the fear is still evident in her eyes.

 

I sighed to myself and helped her stand up— quietly, I guided her towards her room. It's my first time going inside Tzuyu's room, it's so neat, it's as if there's no one using it.

 

I thought of something and made her sit on the bed for a while **" wait a minute "** I pulled the chair and took the blanket— when I was a little kid my mother will make this for me.

 

I made a small fort for her. I pulled her inside— this is maybe not the greatest idea, being in a small space with her... _it's very awkward._ Our arms are touching due to the little space inside this fort, I can hear her breathing and I can feel her warmth. My heart is racing, I'm afraid she could hear it— w _hat should I do?_

 

We just kept quiet while the thunderstorm continues, she would get startled by every time so I decided to hold her hand again, squeezing it. I want to say that it will be fine and I am just by her side so she doesn't have to be afraid but no words have come out from my mouth and instead—

 

 _" When the white starlight blooms I’ll hold your hand and endlessly fly. The hours of the night are drenched with the yellow moonlight, I’ll remember it for a long time "_ I suddenly started to sing for her.

 

_" A night of walking with you, we’re filling up our empty silences with small conversations. You are so bright, more than those stars, you are growing so clear "_

 

 _" Every night is like a fairy tale, tonight is also a gift. Oh, I will, oh I will match my steps with yours "_ it made me a little bit embarrassed but I continued until I saw her hands stopped from trembling.

 

 **" thank you... "** she whispered.

 

 **" are you okay now? My voice is a bit bad but I hope it helped you calm down "** I said and smiled at her.

 

 **" it does "** she softly said **" it made me remember how my father sings for me when thunderstorms are scaring** **me** **"**  when saw her smile, it made me want to pat my back and compliment myself.

 

 **"your father's voice must be good "** she nodded her head. It seems like she's remembering the memory of her father but the pain on her eyes is very evident. I then remembered what Jihyo told me— _her parents died when she was young._

 

 **" I can sing for you until you fall** **asleep** **"** I said but she slowly shook her head.

 

She looked at me   **" I think I can sleep now even there are thunderstorms because I'm not alone "** _I'm drowning at how deep is her eyes from this distance._

 

 **" It's not the song that's keeping me calm but the thought of someone being by my side, it's been a long time since there's someone with me "** I felt her head on my shoulder— I was shocked at what she did that I immediately froze up when I felt her weight on my shoulder.

 

 **" can you stay by my side for a moment? "** my heart is going haywire, this is driving me insane but it's not the type of feeling that I want to get rid of.

 

I slowly nodded my head and softly answered **" of course "**


	4. 04:

I woke up due to some loud noises. I looked at the clock, it's already 9 am— _I missed the breakfast_ , I sighed at myself. Before I may go down I decided to wash up and clean up the room a little bit.

 

 **" eh? "** I exclaimed confusedly when I saw no one when I walked out of my room. No one's in the kitchen, living room and Tzuyu's not in her room either. _Where is she?_ I wondered.

 

I went out of the house and saw a lot of people preparing different things— _what's happening?_ I also then saw Jihyo and Tzuyu from afar. I walk towards their direction.

 

 **" Oh! You're awake, good morning "** Tzuyu greeted me when she noticed my presence beside her. 

 

 **" what's happening? "** I asked her.

 

 **" we're preparing for a little feast, our village often do this once every month or two as a form of showing gratitude to the heavens for the crops that we've received "** Jihyo answered my question. I just nodded my head and quietly watched them do their works— _this will be the first time I'll ever experience this kind of feast... it's really odd in here._

 

 **" have you eaten breakfast? "** Tzuyu asked as she slightly tilts her head to look at me **" I left some bread on the table "** she added. Whenever I didn't cook for breakfast she will most likely eat bread, she really loves to eat bread more than anything.

 

 **" I haven't, I immediately went out when I didn't saw you inside the house "** I answered her.

 

 **" ahh... I'm sorry, I didn't get to tell you that I'll be going out because you look so peaceful on your sleep earlier "** _oh, she went inside my room whilst I'm asleep. Did I drool? I hope I didn't._ I shyly smiled at her and nodded my head.

 

 **" I don't want to disturb you "** she explained— _she doesn't really need to explain about it. It feels weird, it makes me feel like we're a newlywed couple in this kind of situations._

 

 **" you should go back and eat now, it's bad to leave your stomach empty "** she worriedly said.

 

 **" I will in a minute, I will prepare our lunch as well. By the way, about this feast— I mean, what's going to happen exactly? "** I asked with total interest.

 

I saw her lips perched up, she brightly smiled at me and even held my hand as she excitedly tells me what's going to happen later, detail by detail.

 

 **" in the evening we, all the villagers will eat together. There will be some who will sing and perform, and at the end of the feast we will fly a lantern with our wishes on it— we will tie the paper with our wishes and let it fly on the sky "** she excitedly told me.

 

I unconsciously smiled, I realized how my smile has gone very wide as I saw my reflection on her eyes. It's very entertaining to see her excited side, how her voice goes high whenever she tells me how things will go, her eyes sparkle when she talks about the foods and more. Little by little, I am getting to know every side she has and I want to continue knowing her more.

 

 **" you will do it with me, right? It's a very long time since I had someone who will fly a lantern with me... "** she paused for a second and shyly looked at me **" you'll do it with me, don't you? "** she said with hopeful eyes— _how can I refuse if she looks at me this way and why would I refuse? It's just flying lanterns... it wouldn't be that hard, right?_

 

 **" sure "** I smiled back at her.

 

I left Tzuyu along with the villagers who are preparing for the event later this day. I'm going to prepare a simple lunch for Tzuyu and I. I'm going to cook as fast as I can so I can help them outside. 

 

 **" that looks good "** I was startled to see Jihyo beside me. I was too focused on what I'm doing that I fail to notice her.

 

 **" I went here to pick the knife— you seem to be very focused that you fail to notice me even I'm calling your name out "** she chuckled and went on reaching for the knife.

 

 **" Tzuyu seem to be very excited for tonight and I assume that's because of you, I really am thankful for you being here "** she added with a very warm and soft smile, a motherly one I may say.

 

 **" why is it a big deal? I mean it's just flying some lantern "** I asked her with confusion on my eyes.

 

 **" one family is equivalent to one lantern— Tzuyu has been flying her lantern for years now without anyone beside her "** I felt a pang on my heart, imagine how sad it had been for her. For some reason, I want to make her happy this day and for the following days that I would spend my day with her.

 

 **" That kid has been very lonely every time this feast comes but today will be the first time in many years, it's the first time I saw her being so excited about this again "** I can see the happiness on Jihyo's eyes as she thinks about Tzuyu's happiness. She really does stand as Tzuyu's mother even their age are only years apart.

 

As the sun sets everyone starts to get busy preparing the foods, tending to children on this village and preparing the mini stage that they have for the performances that the villagers will do. Looking at these people makes me realize how organized and unified they are. _I wish every people in our city are like this._

 

 **" do you need any help? "** Jeongyeon asked me but I just shook my head and smiled at her.

 

 **" there are some girls around our age that want to be your** **friend** **"** she said and immediately called the three girls— one with a bunny looking teeth, one who looks like a cute little tiger and the other one looks like a fairy. They introduced themselves as Nayeon, Chaeyoung, and Momo.

 

 **" annyeonghaseyo, I'm Mina "** I politely introduced myself too.

 

 **" do you want to perform with us on the stage? "** Momo suddenly asked me, I immediately shook my head as a rejection for her offer.

 

 **" you should! "** the short girl beamed **" Nayeon unnie will sing along with Jeongyeon unnie and Jihyo unnie, Momo unnie will dance— "** Chaeyoung said and mentioned other performances that will happen later.

 

 **" you should do something, Mina, think this feast as our welcome party to you "** Jeongyeon seconded but I still shook my head with a kind smile for them.

 

The feast started with a little prayer of gratitude for every blessing that they have been receiving for this month. Everyone started to eat barehanded— it's like a battalion of soldiers went to eat after a bloody war but it wasn't chaotic in a bad way, it's fun and enjoyable. It's like eating with a large family.

 

 **" you have something— "** I looked at Tzuyu and she suddenly touched the side of my lip. I just realized that she's way taller than me, looking at her in this position makes me realize that I have to look up just to look at her eyes.

 

 **" it's good isn't? "** I woke up from my thoughts when she talked **" Jihyo unnie helped to cook this food so it's really good "** she smiled brightly that her eyes slightly disappeared.

 

 **" it does taste really good "** I agreed, smiling back at her.

 

 **" but I think my taste palette seems to be getting used on your cooking— I think your dishes are better "** she chuckled when she started to whisper those words, afraid that Jihyo might hear her. The hearty compliment made my heart happy, I felt my face burn immediately so I avoided her eyes and just chuckled to hide it.

 

Everyone has finished eating so they gathered in front of the stage to watch the performances that have been prepared by some villagers. Jihyo sang along with Jeongyeon and Nayeon— _I never thought that their voices are good; I'm like listening to professional singers as they sing their chosen song._

 

We clapped at Momo who danced gracefully— _why do these talents hide in the middle of woods?_ I wondered, still clapping my hands delightfully. If they just go out and show their talents outside this place I bet they will make it big.

 

 **" are you going to perform? "** I was shocked when Tzuyu suddenly stood up. She gave me soft smile and suddenly walked towards the stage.

 

I heard whispers about how odd it is— it seems like it will be the first time they will see Tzuyu perform or at least the first time in a long time.

 

 _" Every day, my time with you isn’t enough, I was sad again today so I hid my heart. Stay with me a little more, I wanted to say but I couldn’t "_ as she started to sing, everyone started to sway their hands in the air as well. Her eyes were closed like she's singing every word from her heart.

 

 _" More than anything else you’ve seen, I wanna show you my heart I hope you know just that I don’t expect anything else. Be my butterfly that looks for a scented flower, just us two; only in your arms, I always want my heart to flutter. Do you know? "_ I can't keep my eyes away from the stage where she is standing into. If Nayeon, Jihyo, and Jeongyeon have the powerful voice, Tzuyu has a very calming and soothing one.

 

My heart keeps on beating in a weird phase as I look at her way. I clutched on my chest over my shirt and felt it thumping very hard. It's a very overwhelming feeling but it's not something that makes me uncomfortable, to be honest, I kinda like this feeling. 

 

 _" Melt me, sweeter than ice cream baby, with your lips, with your touch, I can only see you. Close your eyes I’ll tell you I love you. Melt me, sweeter than ice cream. I hear your voice, be my butterfly that looks for a scented flower "_ the moment she opened her eyes our gaze met and there we go again, my heart beating has gone haywire. I can't look away, it makes my heart go crazy yet I cannot attain to look away from those expressive eyes.

 

Everyone was silent when her song ended so started to clap my hands slowly and everyone followed— everyone's clapping at her heart melting performance.

 

 **" I'm very proud of you Tzuyu "** I heard Jihyo said **" and for the last performance we have our new person who's living on our village, Mina! "** my eyes widened when Jihyo called my name. Jeongyeon held my hand and pulled me towards the stage. The eyes of everyone is all on me— _what am I going to do?_

 

 **" I don't know what I should** **do** **"** I said as I scratch my head out of embarrassment.

 

 **" anything! "** I heard someone shout from the crowd.

 

I sighed at myself and started to move, I closed my eyes and tried to immerse myself. There's no music or beat, I am remembering the moves that I've learned as a rhythmic gymnast. 

 

My mind is blank as I enjoy what I'm doing, this is why I wanted to be a gymnast. I want to perform in front of the crowd, showcase my talent and what I have. _I wish my father can see me right now— then maybe... just maybe he will see how happy I am as I do this. Maybe he will finally give me his permission to do what I want._

 

 **" WOOOOOOO! "** a loud scream from the crowd echoed as I finish. I saw the three girls that I've befriended earlier who are loudly cheering for me. I'm catching my breath and I slightly bowed to the crowd in front of me— _I never thought I will get to perform in this place._

 

After the little performances, we were given lanterns and papers with a pencil to write our wishes that will be attached to the lantern later on.

 

I look at Tzuyu who's is diligently writing her wish across me. She's like a little kid writing for Santa Claus, I can't help but to smile like a silly girl— _what should I wish? I have nothing on my mind that I want right now, why do I feel contented? Should I wish for me to be able to go home? Would I want that?_

 

 **" are you done? "** Tzuyu asked me. I bit my lip and started to write something down rashly and roll the paper to tie it with a thread. I handed the paper to Tzuyu and she attaches it to the lantern.

 

Everyone gathered around and started to lit up their own lanterns to make it fly on the sky— hoping that Gods will see our wishes and grant it. Seeing a lot of lanterns flying in the sky together makes me want to capture the moment but unluckily I have no phone with me and they don't have those kinds of gadgets. They only have their eyes to capture the memory of this beautiful happening.

 

 **" what have you wished for? "** I looked at Tzuyu who suddenly asked me.

 

 **" how about you? "** I asked her back— she's looking at the lanterns flying towards the sky as I look at her.

 

 **" that I don't have to be lonely ever again, that I don't have to be alone anymore "** she suddenly looked at me and our gaze met  **" how about you? "** she asked.

 

 **" happiness "** I shortly responded and she just smiled. I avoided her gaze when it started to be too much for me to handle and decided to just look at the lanterns that are starting to disappear from our sight— _I don't know why I lied about what I've written on the paper but hearing her wish makes me want to change what I've written; ~~I want to go home.~~_


	5. 05:

**" are you going somewhere? "** I asked Tzuyu when I saw her wearing unusual from her daily clothes and putting some foods in the basket that we have.

 

 **" yes, do you want to come with me? "** she asked and smiled at me.

 

I was very tempted to say yes but I don't want to invade her private time if she's going to meet someone or if she's going to visit some friend, so I declined— I don't want to disturb them as they ask each other how're their own lives are doing.

 

 **" ah... "** I scratched the back of my head **" I should probably not, I'll just go to Jihyo's house while you're not around "** I responded and she just slightly nodded her head.

 

 **" be careful on your way out "** I said before leaving the house to go to Jihyo's. 

 

The day could be considered as not so good for others but for me, _I love this kind of weather— not sunny, not raining, just right._ The sky is dark but the rain is not dropping off the sky. The temperature is just right as well so I really love this kind of weather.

 

 **" Jihyo! "** I approached her from afar when I saw her watering the flowers that have been blooming in front of her house.

 

 **" Oh, good afternoon Mina "** she brightly greeted me back when I reached her direction.

 

 **" something happened? Why are you here? "** she asked and I just shook my head with a smile.

 

I kneeled in front of her flowers, carefully touching it as I get amazed at how beautiful they become— _why do I feel like flowers and crops grow faster in this place?_

 

 **" nothing— I have nothing to do in the house, Tzuyu will go out today "** I responded but when I noticed her silence I looked up and saw her in her deep thoughts.

 

I stood up, wiping off some dirt from my knees before asking her what's wrong.

 

 **" I completely forgot... it's Tzuyu's parent's death anniversary today "** she bit her lip as she looks very worried, I then recall how melancholic Tzuyu's eyes earlier despite giving me a smile— _how can I not notice that something might be going on with this day?_ I scolded myself. I don't have any idea that today is very sad day for the latter— obviously.

 

I immediately turned my back on Jihyo and rashly said my goodbye as I rush back to _our_ house.

 

I run as fast as I could, silently praying that Tzuyu's still at home. When I reached the house, I was gasping for air due to my running but I quickly felt the relief when I saw Tzuyu just right in front of the house, locking the door. I sighed to myself, mentally patting my back and smiled brightly before approaching her.

 

 **" Oh! You scared me! "** Tzuyu exclaimed when she saw me standing beside her. I took the basket in her hands and she looked at me confusedly.

 

 **" I changed my mind. I want to go with you, can I? "** she smiled and softly uttered **" thank you "** as she nods her head.

 

We started to walk— it's my first time leaving the village and it's fascinating to see that there's more place that I can explore in the woods.

 

We're walking like 30 minutes now and Tzuyu's not stopping. I can feel my arms slowly getting tired because of the heavy basket— _what did Tzuyu even put on this basket? Why do I feel like I'm lifting weights!?_

 

She stopped from walking and looked at me. She walked towards me and took out a piece of cloth on her pocket and reached for my face, she gently wiped the sweat on my face. It was so gentle and she was so close to me that I almost forget how to breathe, I can smell her fragrance from the close distance of our body **" we're almost there "** she softly said.

 

When she continued on walking again, I deliberately took 2 steps behind her as I gasp for air desperately, it was as if I drowned. 

 

Another 10 more minutes and we arrived at— _a stream? I thought it's Tzuyu's parent's death anniversary? Aren't we going to a cemetery or something?_

 

Tzuyu grabbed the basket from me and placed it on the ground. She took out a big cloth for us to sit and to place the foods that she brought from home.

 

I'm just looking at her doing those as I think of what the hell is happening... _is this how they do it?_ I mean in the city we will light some candles or visit the cemetery.

 

 **" you can sit down** **now** **"** she said and patted the empty space beside her. Despite the confusion, I just silently sat beside her without any questions.

 

 **" Jihyo unnie must have told you that today's my parent's death anniversary so you rushed home and decided to go with me "** she rested her head on her knees as she looks at me **" thank you, thank you for accompanying me once again "** she softly said.

 

 **" uhh... why are we here? I mean shouldn't we be going to a cemetery or something? "** I asked her.

 

 **" dead bodies won't get buried in here. In our village, we burn them, but instead of keeping the ashes of my parents on the house I decided to make them rest in this stream that they love so much "** she then avoided my eyes and started to blankly stare at the stream in front of us.

 

**" they met in this place so I thought they would like it if I will leave them here since their love started in this beautiful place "**

 

 **" I'm sorry about asking... you must have remembered something sad "** I apologized.

 

 **" it's fine. I always remember them and remembering my parents... "** I saw a glimpse of a smile on her lips **" I don't consider it a sad memory because the memory of them is the happiest memory that I have in my life "** she might say that she's happy about remembering her parents but I can totally say that she's lonely right now. I can hear it from her voice and even I can't see her eyes from here, I know her eyes are screaming pain.

 

I wanted to hold her but I felt the cowardness masking my whole body so instead, I just talked  **" I think we're just the same the only difference is I still have my father with me "** I said and like her, I stare at the calm flowing stream in front of us.

 

 **" my mother died because of me— my mother gave birth to me causing her to die. I always hope that she should have just chosen her own life and let me die but my mother is a fighter and in the end, she lost her life fighting for mine "** I don't usually talk about my life to someone but I feel like I can talk about anything with Tzuyu— I feel like she would understand me.

 

I felt her stares on me as I continue **" due to that, my father kept a distance from me, he felt so far away from me. Maybe he doesn't want to blame me for it but he can't help himself because it's the fact, it was all my fault. What's missing in my life aside from the love of a mother that I never felt growing up, is also the love of my father "** I felt my eyes warming up, feeling the tears in the corner of my eyes.

 

My cold hands felt a nice warmth on it. I looked at it and saw Tzuyu's hand on top on mine, it's a very comforting warmth that I grabbed on it, intertwining our fingers together perfectly. Our eyes met after I did it and there wasn't any protest on her eyes so I kept our hands like that.

 

 **" I felt abandoned my entire life, I felt like I was a mistake "** she silently reached for my face and wiped my tears that I wasn't aware that has already escaped from my eyes. 

 

**" we really do share the same experience... it's odd but it's exactly the same as mine, but the thing is my father died too few years after my mother died "**

 

 **" my mother can't take to give birth to me but she did it** **anyway** **. I felt my mother's love until I was four years old but then she became weaker and weaker as days passes by, she died and I know it's because of me— even my father would try to hide the fact, I know it's my fault "** it's funny how we share the same story— how we experience the same tragedy in our lives but this tragedy made us understand each other more.

 

**" and when I reached my 8th birthday my father ended his life to follow my mother— seeing him dying in front of me... it's the most painful sight that I've ever seen "**

 

 **" but we're not a mistake, don't let that mindset rule you out because it's not true "** I've been saying that to myself for years now but hearing it from Tzuyu makes me want to believe that I am not a mistake like I always think of. I can see myself at her so being comforted by her made me feel at ease.

 

Along with our tears, we felt the raindrops from the sky. I immediately stood up but Tzuyu grabbed my wrist and suddenly hugged me— _she's so warm. Being inside her embrace makes me want to stay like this for a very long time. I don't want to leave this warm embrace and get away from this close distance between our bodies. I want to keep being close with her, I want to hold her for a very long time._  

 

Her warmth along with the rain and the sound that the stream makes— _I felt so calm and at ease._

 

 **" we should cry while the rain is letting us to. The rain is helping us to cry because we always hide the tears that we have. With the rain, it cannot be seen and can be mistaken for the raindrop. Our tears can be hidden with this rain "** she softly whispered in my ear. 

 

I was silenced by what Tzuyu just said but after realizing the privilege that the rain is giving us, I let myself out. I cried on her shoulder as she holds me tightly in her arms. _How many years has it been since the last time I let myself cry like a kid? How many years have I been keeping this pain?_ It's felt so good to let my pain out and having someone who can clearly understand what I'm feeling.

 

The rain has stopped and we decided to go home. The walk home is so silent but I don't feel any awkwardness and instead, I felt very satisfied with the silence between us. 

 

 **" aigoo. Did you two take a shower in the rain? "** Jeongyeon asked when she saw us on our way home.

 

 **" it was refreshing unnie "** Tzuyu responded with a bright smile on her lips making me smile as well, it's contagious.

 

 **" take a bath immediately and don't forget to drink something hot so you won't catch a cold "** Jeongyeon worriedly said and shooed us away so we can go home immediately.

 

 **" didn't you locked the door? "** I asked Tzuyu when I noticed the door is unlocked. She frowned at me and nodded her head— _do criminals exist in this pure village?_ I mean people in here seems like they are not going to do any bad deeds.

 

Nervously, I slowly opened the door and in my shock, a person suddenly hugged me—

 

 **" I miss you Tzuyu-ah~ "** I was so shocked that I literally froze on where I am standing at.

 

 **"** **uhh** **? "** I confusedly said, slightly pushing the person away from me.

 

 **" oh my gosh! I'm sorry "** the girl beamed when she realizes that I am not Tzuyu.

 

I immediately looked at Tzuyu who's looking emotionless as she looks back at the girl who's in front of us.

 

 **" what are you doing here, Sana unnie? "** I can hear the hatred from Tzuyu's voice— very different from her usual tone. _What is this? Why is the atmosphere seems to be very heavy?_


	6. 06:

**" eh!? Sana is at Tzuyu's house!? "** Momo exclaimed in shock and the rest were just silent.

 

I went out to give Tzuyu and her visitor space and since I'm too uncomfortable to stay in the house with those two. I decided to go to Jihyo's house to ask her about the girl but unfortunately, Jihyo is not around and fortunately, when I was about to go back home, I saw Chaeyoung along with Nayeon and Momo. 

 

Instead of going back home I decided to hang out with them for a little while because seriously, the mood in Tzuyu's house is so suffocating right now.

 

I also asked them who Sana is out of curiosity and maybe if they knew the girl. I know I can just ask Tzuyu herself but because I feel like I shouldn't ask her directly, for some reason I feel like Tzuyu doesn't want to talk about Sana at all and adding these girls' reactions, I definitely think that something's off— _I don't know why their reaction is like this, I'm so lost._

 

 **" that girl is really shameless! "** annoyed Nayeon said with her eyebrows almost meeting each other.

 

I told them what happened yesterday, from the sudden hug up to this morning. Sana stayed the night yesterday and I have no clue on when she is leaving. I think she slept in Tzuyu's room because there is only one vacant room and I'm already using it. It bugs me all night that I didn't get to sleep properly.

 

 **" uhh... why are you guys reacting that way? I mean... who is she? "** I cautiously asked them, they exchanged glances at each other before looking at me.

 

 **" Sana is... well, she's one of the people who stayed by Tzuyu's side when her parents** **died** **"** Momo carefully said.

 

 **" Sana is the total opposite of Tzuyu "** Nayeon even demonstrated how different the two girls are by stretching her arms **" like totally "**

 

 **" Sana is a free-spirited girl who loves to take the risks and discover new things in this world but despite that, Tzuyu's very fond of her. Tzuyu is very attached to her, she really likes having Sana by her side— it's like she found a new home with Sana "** Momo added and listening to how important Sana is with Tzuyu's life, I felt a pang on my heart— _I don't like it._

 

I'm just silently listening to them and trying to understand the real relationship between Sana and Tzuyu.

 

 **" but their honey-like relationship didn't go well like we thought it will be "** Chaeyoung sighs **" Sana unnie seems to be not contented by just staying with Tzuyu's side, unlike Tzuyu. Sana unnie then met Dahyun unnie who's a traveler and in a snap of a finger, Tzuyu and Sana unnie's relationship got wrecked "** Chaeyoung said.

 

 **" we never knew what happened to them because Tzuyu just kept her mouth shut and never once mentioned anything about it "** another sigh from Momo this time.

 

 **" We don't know if Dahyun is really the one who got in between the two, but ever since then we never saw Tzuyu smile the same way at Sana ever again and their sweet relationship never returned like the old times. Sana then went with Dahyun on her journeys and will just occasionally get back in the village to visit Tzuyu regardless of what happened between them and will disappear again with Dahyun every now and then "** Nayeon said.

 

 **" does that mean Sana is Tzuyu's ex-girlfriend? "** I asked them with a deep frown but they just shrugged.

 

 **" we don't exactly know their label but... maybe? "** Nayeon responded. 

 

 **" wait... "** Chaeyoung said, cutting our conversation— _"_ **if Sana unnie is here then "** her eyes widened as she looks at me **"** **Dahyun unnie will probably be back here soon! You can go home now, you can get back from where you are from! "** she exclaimed.

 

_I've been wanting to go home since the first few weeks of my stay here but now... why do I feel like I don't want to leave this place anymore? I don't want to leave the people here... leave Tzuyu alone and let the girl be by herself again._

 

The two went silent when Chaeyoung pointed out the fact that the traveler who goes with the name Dahyun is going back and there will be a possibility that I can go back home and finally leave the place.

 

 **" I'm happy for you, you can finally go back to your place but I'm sorry to say this... I kinda don't want you to go "** Nayeon slightly smiled at me  **" we came to like you and also, it's been a long time since we saw Tzuyu this happy and we believe it's because of you— "** Chaeyoung cut Nayeon off.

 

 **" unnie we shouldn't stop** **her, Tzuyu won't like it if she stayed here just because she pities her** **"** Chaeyoung softly said as tugs Nayeon's shirt, trying hard to not make me hear what she's saying **" and besides, Mina unnie's family might be getting really worried by now "** she gave me a small smile.

 

Our talk went on and on that we didn't notice the time. We decided to part ways when we saw the sun already setting— _I should prepare for our dinner._

 

When I reached the house I saw Tzuyu outside, watering the flowers in her garden. I didn't mind to approach her because she seems to be thinking of something so I just went inside the house.

 

I went to my room and took a quick shower before going to the kitchen to cook something for our dinner. 

 

 **" hey "** I turned my head to look at the person who approached me. It's Sana, smiling awkwardly at me.

 

 **" I heard you've been waiting for Dahyun "** she continued as she stands not too far away from me  **" by the way, I'm Sana "** she introduced herself— she's not taller than me unlike Tzuyu, she has light brown hair and like Tzuyu, she's gorgeous.

 

 **" ah, yes "** I shortly responded as I try to focus on what I'm cooking.

 

 **" you don't have to wait any longer, she's already on her way here it just turns out I arrived here** **first** **"** she said and smiled at me. I just nodded my head, unable to think of what to respond to her.

 

 **" I see that you've been looking out for Tzuyu for a short period of time now, it will be sad if you'll disappear don't you think? "** I turned off the stove and faced her— _where is she getting to?_

 

 **" but don't worry, now that I'm back I can handle things from here— I just want to thank you for making Tzuyu happy for a short period of time whilst I'm out "** there's an urge for me to hit this girl— _I don't know the whole story about them but for what I understand she left Tzuyu and would pop out of nowhere on who knows when and now she's claiming that she can handle Tzuyu from now on. What an ass claim she has here._

 

Before I may answer back to Sana, Tzuyu suddenly arrived with fresh flowers on her hand. I pursed my lips and controlled my temper, turning my back away from Sana and focused on what I'm cooking.

 

Tzuyu silently arranged the flowers on the vase and looked at me—  **" it smells delicious even from the outside I can smell it "** warmly smiled at me **"**   **is it done? Should I arrange the table and eat now? "** she asked and I just nodded my head as an answer.

 

The dinner went by so fast, no one's talking and it seems like everyone's just serious about the food that they have in front of them— it's very awkward and suffocating that I had a hard time swallowing the food. After we ate Sana volunteered to do the dishes, I didn't complain and just let her do it.

 

I went to my room and laid down on the bed, sighing and staring at the ceiling, pondering about things. I got back to reality when I heard the light rain from the outside, _I wish that it won't be going to be heavy rain, I'm afraid Tzuyu might get frightened._

 

I shook the thought of Tzuyu inside my mind and just wrapped myself on my blanket— _even the rain goes heavy Tzuyu will have someone to be by her side, she won't be going to be afraid,_  I convince myself.

 

I was woken up by the continuous thunderstorms and by the soft sobs that I can hear— _Tzuyu!?_

 

 **"** **hey** **"** I immediately stood up from my bed and rushed towards her. She's sitting on the floor beside my bed as she buries her face in her knees.

 

I kneeled in front of her and like before, I can see the fear in her eyes and how her hands tremble.

 

 **" hey... calm down, I'm here, don't be afraid "** I cooed, trying hard to calm her down and when I notice that she's somehow calmed down I guided her to the bed. I made her sit down as I wipe her tears away with my hand.

 

 **" sorry if I woke you** **up** **"** she said between her sobs, her shoulders were shaking due to it.

 

 **" it's fine... why are you here? "** I asked her as I caress her cheeks gently.

 

 **" I got afraid and I thought about the last time** — **I didn't get to feel any fear when I am with you "** she shyly confessed **" I thought it will lessen my fear if I go here. I'm sorry if I barge into your room "** she apologized once again.

 

I smiled at her and held her hand " it's okay, you are always welcome to here—  this is your house afterall " I tried to make the atmosphere light with a little giggle.

 

We waited for the rain to stop, sitting beside each other and holding hands— no one is talking, there's just a comforting silence between us. Minutes had passed but it seems like the sky isn't going to run out of frustration, the thunders and heavy rain continues, going even worst as time passes by.

 

My eyelids were getting heavy, I bit my lip and looked at her— I'm getting sleepy and I just want to sleep now.

 

 **"** **uhhh** **... do you want to sleep here? "** I shyly asked her and she immediately looked at me **" the rain seems to be not stopping at all "** I scratched the back of my head, feeling embarrassed by my idea.

 

 **" is it fine with you? "** she softly asked me back and I slowly nodded my head.

 

We laid down and unlike earlier, the silence is not comforting anymore— the awkwardness is getting on my nerves that my sleepiness is going out of my body. _Damn my heart beat_ , I curse. I fake coughed to somehow break the ice—

 

 **" now that Sana unnie is here, Dahyun unnie will probably get back here soon... "** she started to talk. I turned my head to look at her but she's just looking at the ceiling with her hands resting on her tummy  **" it's lonely by just merely thinking about... it's a shame that we just had a very short time together "** she continued.

 

 **" I know it's selfish to wish for you to stay here "** she suddenly turns her head in my direction, our gaze met and my heart suddenly started to beat abnormally, my tummy feeling weird butterflies flying around it. _Her eyes are sparkling even from the dark, it looks damn mesmerizing._

 

 **" so just let me wish for you to let me by your side until the day you leave me "** I felt her hand held mine under the blanket, her warmth is enough to make me feel like I'm burning, I can feel my face blushing— I thank the darkness right now, I hope she doesn't see me blushing hard like this.

 

 **" good night "** she softly said and turned her head away from me, the short feeling of warmth left my hand. I wanted to reach for her but I stopped and just kept my hands to myself and I don't know if it's just my imagination or I really saw her tears dropped from her eyes.

 

My heart ached at the mere thought of it and wishing that it's just my imagination.

 

 **" good** **night** **"** I said back.


	7. 07:

 I woke up having Tzuyu as the first thing I see as I open my eyes, my heart skipped a beat at the realization that we slept together last night.

 

I slowly lift up my arm to rest my head on it and started to watch her sleep. She's sleeping peacefully beside me, her long lashes that I noticed the first time I saw her, her lips that seems too beautiful to be real and her calm breathing makes my heart happy— _is it rude to look at someone who's sleeping?_ Because I can't take my eyes off of this beautiful girl.

 

I reached for her and started to gently remove some strands of hair that are on her face. I unconsciously I started to run my finger over her face, tracing every feature of her face, starting from her pointed nose to... _her lips._

 

I immediately stopped and aggressively shook my head to get my shit together and pulled away my hands off her face. I stood up from the bed and rushed to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and saw my face looking like a ripe tomato— I can feel my face burning and my heart thumping like crazy.

 

 **" I'm getting crazy "** I murmur to myself and scooped a handful of water to splash on my face, trying to wake myself up and keep my thoughts away from Tzuyu.

 

When I stepped out of the bathroom, Tzuyu's already awake, streching her long arms and yawning like a little kitten. I felt myself smiling at the sight of that and when out eyes met, I choked **" are you okay? "** she rushed towards me and caressed my back. I continue to cough while nodding my head— _how can I choke from just breathing!?_

 

 **" goo... good morning "** I shyly greeted her when I calmed myself down.

 

 **" good morning "** she shyly greeted me back with her bright smile. Looking at her this way I feel like my whole day is already complete but is it too early to declare that? I wonder.

 

 **" good morning "** Sana greeted us when she saw us coming out of the room. She seemed to be kinda shocked when she saw us coming down together but she immediately shook away that reaction and smiled at us.

 

 **" I've been looking for you but it seems like you slept in Mina's** **room** **"** Sana said looking at Tzuyu **" take a seat, I already prepared the breakfast, "** she said an pointed out the empty seats.

 

We just quietly sat down and started to eat. I'm glancing at the both of them, silently observing but I'm making sure that they will not notice my stares— Sana's placing some foods on Tzuyu's plate but Tzuyu doesn't even bother to eat it, leaving it untouched and instead, getting her own food.

 

 **"** **uhhh** **... Mina "** I looked at Sana when she approached me  **" can you leave us alone after eating? I have something to talk about with Tzuyu "** she said and smiled at me.

 

In times like this, I would agree quickly but this time, I didn't respond and just looked at Tzuyu— _if Tzuyu wants me to leave then I will but if not then I won't._

 

 **" she doesn't need to** **leave** **"** Tzuyu said **" you can talk about whatever you want to tell me even she's around "** she added, giving Sana a very cold stare, showing how uninterested she is to the girl. I saw Sana bit her lip and annoyance is all over her face.

 

 **" go on, you can talk** **now** **"** Tzuyu added as she munch on her bread but Sana didn't utter any word.

 

 **" if you're not going to talk then let's just continue on eating and one more thing— you can't ask her to leave "** Sana was taken aback by Tzuyu's words but Tzuyu remained unbother **" this is my house and I'm the only one who can say whether she has to leave or not "** this is the first time I hear Tzuyu talking in that kind of tone.

 

It's scary, to be honest, but I felt huge security with her words. An unexpected smile escaped my lips and I swear Sana caught that smile and didn't like it.

 

After breakfast, I volunteered to wash the dishes and after that exchange of words between Sana and Tzuyu the atmosphere seems to be heavier than it is. _Should I go so they can talk? Or should I stay in here like what Tzuyu said?_

 

 **" you shouldn't be attached to her! "** a shouting from Tzuyu's room made me stop from walking to my own room. It's not my attitude to eavesdrop on someone's conversation but I can't help but listen to what they are talking about.

 

 **" Dahyun's going back here and by that time, that girl will leave you! Can't you get what I mean!? "** Sana shouted. I almost stick my ear on the door as I tried hard to listen to them.

 

 **" I'm used to people leaving me, you've done that to me but I'm still hardly accepting you so what's the difference? "** Tzuyu responded.

 

**" I'm not going to leave you like she's going to— I'm always going to go back to you at the end of the day "**

 

 **" I'm not an orphanage or some lodging house Sana unnie! "** I can hear frustration on Tzuyu's voice that I want to drag her out of there and bring her somewhere away from here but once again, I stopped myself.

 

 **" if you want to stay with me then stay completely and if you'll leave then leave. You're making it so hard for you, you're worse than her because in her case, at least I knew when she'll leave and I'm aware that she's not going back to me "** I bit my lip as I heard what Tzuyu said. My heart gloom at that conclusion of Tzuyu.

 

 **" compare to** **you— you** **leave as you please, without any notice or anything and you'll pop out of nowhere and act like you've done nothing wrong. I'm so fed up... "** it became quite that I thought the conversation is over but—

 

**" I want you to leave my life completely. We both know that our relationship is not going to where I wanted it to be and my feelings through the years have changed towards you... let's just cut the ties between us "**

 

 **"** **wha** **-what? "** Sana's voice softens, hint of fear is very obvious on her voice.

 

 **" in the short period time, my heart that was left hanging by you was finally snatched— she might leave me anytime soon but I will remain to have these feelings for her "** mye yes widened— _did I understand that right? Did I hear her right? Feelings? Wait... what?_

 

My face was smashed when the door suddenly opened, I fell on the ground and the pain on my face immediately disappeared when Tzuyu and I's eyes met— _this is so embarrassing._

 

 **" I don't want to see you here when I come** **back** **"** Tzuyu said and suddenly grabbed my arm to help me stand up.

 

She's dragging me outside to who knows where— I'm just quietly following her and not questioning anything. As we walk, I realized that we're going to the stream that we've gone to not long time ago, where her parents are.

 

We were welcomed by the calming sound from the stream. She's still holding my hand and I remained silent— she's not facing me and I have no plan on talking first. I don't know why but there's nothing coming out from my mouth but my mind kept on asking questions that I know Tzuyu can only give the answers for it.

 

 **" sorry if you had to hear** **that** **"** she said and slowly, her hold is loosening up. My hand fell on my side— _it's strange that I felt unhappy with the way she let go of me._

 

 **" I'm sorry that I listened to your conversation, I shouldn't have done that "** I softly said— she turned around and faced me. 

 

I can't meet her eyes but I tried hard to meet those deep like abyss eyes of her. It's swallowing me up, I'm getting lost in those black orbs and weirdly, I don't want to be found and I want to just keep on getting lost on her eyes.

 

 **" you don't have to feel burden by what you've heard. It's true that I like you and I will continue to even you're gone, but don't let those feelings of mine stop you from leaving— just because you pity me, just because you knew my feelings "** she slightly smiled at me, not a bright smile but a melancholic one.

 

 **" you can disregard my feelings but I hope you won't forget my existence once you left this place. I am happy that I felt being home once again because of you. I once again found a home this time, I found it in you "** my heart is wilding inside of my rib cage **"  your warmth and how you calm me. I am very happy to meet you "** I bit my lip as I saw her tears starting to build her eyes.

 

I took my courage and stepped closer to her and held her hands. I've been always stopping myself on reaching to her but this time, I'll set my cowardice aside and let my feelings free **" I might leave but I will make sure to come back and once I've come back I'll never leave your side "** I smiled at her.

 

 **" I'm still not certain about myself but I'm pretty sure we share the same feelings "** I reached for her face and wiped away the tears that escaped her eyes. Tears don't look good on her, Tzuyu should always be smiling, that's much better, that's what she deserves.

 

 **" I might go back home but I want you to wait for me because I will surely come back for you "** I said as I look straight into her eyes, wanting for her to feel the sincereness on me **" I would come back to calm you down when storms scare you, fly lanterns with you with our wishes tied up on it, wipe your tears when you cry, go with you here to visit your parents— I want to do all sort of things with you so please wait for my return "** I ask her.

 

 **" don't be lonely once I leave, wait for me and when I come back please welcome me with a bright smile like the usual way you smile at me "** I stepped closer once again and this time I completely let go of her hands and cupped her face **" because your smile, that's one of the things I love about you "**  I tiptoed and pulled her face towards mine.

 

The calm stream and my heart beating fast are all I can hear as our lips crash together. I close my eyes as we share our first kiss, it's warm and sweet, I don't want for this to end. 


	8. 08:

The sound of the water flowing on the stream is overpowering the silence between Tzuyu and I. No one dares to talk between us, we just let our fingers entwined together as I caress her hand with my thumb, wanting to say something that my mouth can't come to say out loud, that everything will be just fine. 

 

The sky is gloomy as if it's sympathizing over our mixed feelings, the little animals that are usually running around seemed to be hiding, not wanting to witness how melancholic our feelings are.

 

Today, the traveler that goes by the name Dahyun arrived at the village. People are very happy to see her and excited for her new stories about the places that she's been for the past few months. I haven't had a chance to talk to her for she's like a celebrity with a lot of fans to entertain.

 

The villagers even welcomed her with a bunch of food like when we had that fiest back then.

 

 **" you will finally get to go home "** Tzuyu softly said, resting her head on her knees. I gently squeezed her hand making her look at me, she smiled at me yet her eyes were sad— I hate not seeing her bright and happy eyes.

 

 **" yeah... "** I softly said, not breaking the eye contact between us. If back then, I always avoid looking at her eyes, now, I would kill just to keep on looking at that beautiful pair of eyes. I don't want to shift my eyes away from her.

 

I should be feeling happy that Dahyun has come back and I will have the chance to go back to my own place but I don't feel that way at all. Now I know that I will have to leave someone here, I doubt about even going out of this place.

My heart has become fond of this place that I want to stay so badly but then the image of my father keeps running across my mind, he only has me as his family and if I won't come back, he'll be alone. Sure, I despise my father for putting a leash on my neck and controlling me as he pleases but still, he's my father and I can't change that fact.

 

 **" you'll see your father again, he probably misses you so much "** I hummed as a response.

 

The silence has crept once again between us until I heard soft sobs coming from Tzuyu— _why do I always have to witness her crying?_  I was shocked to see her tears continuously escaping out of her eyes— I panicked a bit until I decided to pull her into my arms, she buried her face on the crook of my neck as she cries her eyes out.

 

_My heart is hurting so much... what should I do?_

 

 **" hush "** I cooed, caressing her back to calm her down **" stop crying, hearing you cry makes my heart hurt so** **much** **"** I said. I also can feel my eyes burning, wanting to cry along with her but I prevented myself, I don't want to give any heavy feelings to her anymore.

 

 **" I'm not planning on crying because I know how you hate seeing me cry but having the thought of you leaving... I can't help it "** she said between her sobs, gently shaking her head on my neck.

 

I don't know what to say to comfort her or what to do so I just continued to caress her back and hold her until she somehow calmed down. 

 

When she stopped crying, I held her shoulders to slightly pull her away from me. I looked at her straight into her eyes— I sighed at the sight of her puffy eyes. I bit my lip as I think of something to somehow ease away the loneliness that she's feeling. _Think Mina Myoui! Think!_

 

I let go of her for a second and removed my necklace to put it around her neck **" I want you to have this "** I smiled at her.

 

I had that necklace since I was in middle school and I refuse to change it even I have a lot of jewelry— more beautiful ones. For me, that necklace holds a lot of memories and that has been with me through my hard times.

 

 **" while I'm not with you I would like for you to wear this— hopefully, it will somehow make you feel that I'm just right by your side "** I gently rub her arms **" I know this is not enough to make your sadness go away, but don't worry because I promise you that I'll come back for you as soon as I can "** I smiled at her, assuring her that I will definitely fulfill my promises. 

 

My necklace holds my initials on it and seeing my necklace on her makes me feel like I own her— that she already does belongs to me. I like it, it looks good on her.

 

 **" it's really weird how I feel like millions of butterflies are flying all over my stomach whenever I'm with you— whenever I get drown looking at your eyes "** she innocently said and leaned closer to me. It made me gulp a little as I realize that she's already so close to me— I can clearly see her pink lips and every feature on her face that I really love.

 

 **" Tzuyu-ah... "** I murmur under my breath when she cupped my face, trying to pull me closer to her.

 

Slowly, I gave in to her pulling and began to lean towards her. I closed my eyes as I capture her lips with mine, I felt her warm and soft lips once again. We're having our second kiss but it's very different from our first— our first kiss is our confession while this one, is our affection and sadness.

 

My hands went on her waist, under her shirt as I gently caress her skin with my thumb. She wraps her arms around my neck, wanting to get closer and deepening our kiss. We're responding to each other's kisses, not getting any feeling of satisfaction and keep on wanting for more **" Mina... "** Tzuyu softly called my name. 

 

We parted when we almost got out of breath, our forehead touching each other as we gasp for air **" yes, I'm all yours "** I said.

 

 **" your kisses always make me feel drunk, but your lips aren't like those bitter alcoholic drinks, your lips are sweet like honey "** I blushed at what she just said **" I would love to feel your lips every day, what should I do? "** she asked me.

 

Her eyes are yelling for more and my heart does the same **" I feel the same Tzuyu... what should we do? "** I asked her back.

 

We intensely stared at each other until I decided to gently lay her down on the ground and once again meet her lips. I began to run my hands under her top, wandering around her skin, memorizing every inch of her as I if I am afraid to get lost. Her hands are also wandering on my back, feeling her nails leaving marks on me.

 

Her warmth is creeping into my skin— my heart is beating so fast as we began to feel each other more.

 

My lips began to wander to her jaw, neck and down to her chest, leaving small love marks as I go. We're sharing each other's touch in the same place where we first opened up with each other and had our first kiss and I think it's beautiful.

 

* * *

 

 **" eh? Where did you come from once again? "** Dahyun asked me with confusion in her eyes. We're at Jihyo's house, Jihyo managed to request for Dahyun to meet me and have a talk.

 

 **" how come you managed to came here? It's odd "** she scratched the back of her head **" out of 100% possibility it's only 0.1% that someone like you can come here "** she continued.

 

 **" is this place really hidden from civilization? "** I asked her and she just chuckled a bit as she slowly shook her head.

 

 **" Oh well, it's kinda complicated for me to explain it to you— but I know the place that you're saying, I've once gone there but I'm afraid I can't go back to that place again** **"** she said looking troubled at me. Dahyun looked sorry at Jihyo and looked back once again at me.

 

 **" I can show you to the direction to your home but I cannot accompany you all the way there— well, after all, it's all up to your will if you can really go back home or not "** she shrugs **" do you really want to back home? "** she questions me I became silent on her sudden question. To be honest, I don't know anymore.

 

 **" why do you look so doubtful? "** she asked once again.

 

 **" I want to go home to check on my family, tell them that I'm fine and they do not have to worry if they are and come back here after doing that "** I honestly said.

 

 **" but it will be hard for you to come back here once you leave "** she said whilst frowning very hard  **" this place is not like any other place— you have to choose whether you want to stay or leave "** I pursed my lips, I cannot tell her what I want because even I don't know what I want to do.

 

 **" I'll ask you once again tomorrow and if you already have your answer with you, then talk to me once again "** she gave me a small understanding smile **" I can only give you that time because the day after this, I'll proceed on my journey and I don't think I can go back here soon because my next destination is very far away "** I slowly nodded my head, she patted my shoulders and I thanked her before leaving.

 

Jihyo's walking me back to Tzuyu's house— she's just silent as we walk, probably waiting for me to talk about what's on my mind.

 

 **" I want to go home but I don't want to leave, I want to go back** **here** **"** I frustratedly said.

 

 **" it's really fun to have you here and I'm so happy to see Tzuyu smile, the villagers are also happy to have you here, you made friends and they are really fond of you but thinking about your family— they should matter more, right? "** Jihyo asked, tilting her head a bit.

 

 **" the decision is all up to you— Dahyun didn't say that it's impossible to come back, she just said that it will be hard for you to come back didn't she? "** _but should I take the risk? What if I won't be able to come back? How about Tzuyu? What if I fail to fulfill my promises to come back to her?_

 

I waved at Jihyo when we reached the house and thanked her.

 

I entered the house and found Tzuyu sleeping on the couch in the living room— her feet are hanging off because she's too tall to sleep on the couch. A smile crept out of my lips, _she's so adorable._

 

I kneeled in front of her and removed some strands of hair that's covering her pretty face. I can feel my eyes warming up due to the feelings that I have in my heart right now, frustration, worries, and sadness, everything's padding up inside my heart that it pains me. 

 

I gently run my fingers over her face— memorizing everything. Her eyebrows, her long lashes, pointed nose, cheeks and her lips. _Should I leave? Or should I just stay with you?_

 

 **" can't you just come with me? "** I softly asked her in her sleeping state, my voice cracks as my tears has finally escaped my eyes— I want to bring her with me but I know she wouldn't and I don't want to force it to her. 

 

She loves this place too much, this house that holds her parent's memories. Sana didn't succeed on making her go out from this place even she guarantees her that they will come back, so how high is the chance for me to make her go with me? To a place that she has never gone to, where it will be hard for her to come back here again.

 

I cover my mouth to keep myself from making any noise and waking her up, my heart is breaking and I'm really having a hard time thinking what should matter more. _My father or this girl who keeps me happy?_

  
  


I tried hard to calm myself down and wiped off the tears that damped my face when she started to move. Her eyes slowly opened and a smile immediately appeared on her lips—  **" welcome home "** she softly said.


	9. 09:

For the first time, I met someone who I wouldn't want to leave. A person who made my heart beat like crazy, who made me feel special and needed, but some things don't really work even how desperate you want it to. I have to leave that person for a while. 

 

I never imagine that I'll meet someone like that in my life because it was always me who are being abandoned by people. _It's really hard to leave someone who matter to you very much._

 

 **" you're going to leave, is that really your decision? "** Dahyun asked and with a heavy heart, I nodded my head. 

 

I have to leave because I'm afraid that my family is getting worried about me, even my father treats me like I'm not his daughter, I don't want him to worry about me.  _I love him even he doesn't love me back because he's my father._

 

 **" araso, we'll leave before the sun** **sets** **"** she said and smiled at me.

 

I looked at Jihyo who kept on glancing at me. I can't give a smile at her for I can't think of any reason on why I should smile, my heart refuses to.

 

Dahyun left us— it's only Jihyo and me.

 

 **" it was good meeting you, even just for a little time "** she sadly smiled at me.

 

 **" don't make it sound like I won't be back, I'll be** **ba** **ck** **"** I determinedly said and the smile on her face faltered when I gave her a tight hug but still, she kept that curve on her lips and patted my back.

 

 **"  I know it will be hard, but I will look forward to seeing you again** **"** she said— _why do they keep on saying that it will be hard to go back here? Don't they know cars? Transportation? Why do they make it look like it's so hard for me to go back?_

 

 **" why? Why do you guys make it look like it's very hard to do it? What really is this place? "** I asked her.

 

 **" this place? "** Jihyo motherly smiled **" this place is the place you wanted to be in— I'm not saying that it will be impossible for you to go back, like what Dahyun said it will just going to be hard to go back "** she explained.

 

 **" I'll go back, I promise Tzuyu that and I won't break it "** I firmly said.

 

**" we'll wait for you then "**

 

After bidding goodbyes with Jihyo, I then went to Jeongyeon's house— I have to bid goodbyes to the people who took care of me and made me feel welcome.

 

 **" Oh, you're finally going home? "** she said in shock **" It's a pity that we just had a very short time knowing each other but on that time span, I know you're a kind-hearted girl "** Jeongyeon smiled **" you're a kind and loving girl "** she ruffled my hair like a father who's proud of her child, I giggled at her action. 

 

 **" you are kind too "** I exclaimed **" very dependable and I thank you for letting me rely on you and guiding me on times that I don't know what I should do "** I smiled.

 

 **" I hope to meet you once again, I'll be very happy to see you! "** Jeongyeon said and I just nodded my head, giving her a big thumbs up— _I'll definitely go back and meet you guys once again._

 

It's heartbreaking to say goodbye to these people; to Jihyo, Jeongyeon, Nayeon, Chaeyoung, and Momo. My heart is breaking as I say those words 'goodbye'.  _I never knew that saying goodbyes can be very heartbreaking._

 

 **" you should come back before Nayeon unnie's hair went all white "** Chaeyoung said, lifting up the sad mood around us  **" her hair already has some strands of white hairs now "** she chuckles.

 

 **"** **ya** **! "** Nayeon shouted at her. I watch them as Nayeon tries to punch Chaeyoung when I felt Momo's hand on mine.

 

 **" I know it's hard for you too— "** she softly said **" please be strong and please say a proper goodbye to Tzuyu. I know that out of all of us here, she's the one who's feeling hurt about this "** Momo said and gave me a big hug and everyone joined in the hug, almost knocking us on the ground. We laughed hard.

 

Momo might look absent-minded at sometimes but when she speak up, you can feel the comfort from her voice— her attentiveness towards your complaints and story, she's one of the reliable girls I met here in this village.

 

 **" thank you "** I softly said to them **" thank you for being my friend "**

 

* * *

 

 **" you have to walk straight into that path, don't look back or else you won't be able to go home,** **ever** **"** Dahyun said as she points to the endless road in front of us. 

 

My feet seem like it doesn't want moving, I'm frozen to where I am standing at. The face of Tzuyu kept on appearing on my mind— her eyes when I left her, her expression, the pain that I saw on her... _it's breaking my heart._

 

 **" I can't go with you but if you will just walk straight to that path I assure you that you'll be back to your home in no time "** Dahyun smiled at me and I feel so bad that I can't even give a smile to her or even express my gratitude towards her kindness.

 

 **" the longer you doubt about your will about leaving this place, the longer you will have to walk and worst, you can get lost, so please keep your desire in your heart and like what I've said, don't— don't ever look back once you started your journey "** she reminded me.

 

I started to take little steps towards the endless path in front of me, but every time I will take a step my heart seems to break. Dahyun said that I should keep my desire of going home in my heart but the desire that's in my heart right now is seeing Tzuyu's face and holding her inside my embrace.

 

 **" stop! "** I froze at that familiar voice. My heart started to beat fast and my knees started to feel weak— _I can't go on, I can't take any step further._ My tears are uncontrollably racing down my cheeks, tempted to look at the person who's asking me to stop leaving.

 

 **" don't! Don't look back! "** I then heard Dahyun's voice **" you can't go home once you look back! "** she shouted once again.

 

I froze at where I am standing at— I don't know what to do, should I keep on walking or should I turn around and look at Tzuyu who's pleading for me to stop? I'm torn.

 

 **" I'll wait for you! "** I heard Tzuyu shouted.   **" even how long it is, I'll wait for you! I will keep on holding to your promise that you'll come back to me, I'll wait for you Mina! "** those words fatally hit my heart. The pain, loneliness, and desperation in her voice, it hurts me hearing those on her usual lovely and calm one.

 

I started to take steps once again, looking straight at the endless road in front of me as I try hard not to look back, not because of the fear of not having another chance to go back home like what Dahyun said but because once I look back and saw Tzuyu's face, I will never have the desire of going back home anymore. I'll probably choose to stay here with her and abandon my family.

 

 **" I won't remove the necklace that you gave me** **because** **this... this** **is your promise to me! "** her voice started to fade as I walk away, I'm getting farther and farther away from her.

 

 **" wait for me... I'll come back to you "** I whispered to myself and kept my gaze at the endless path as I think of my desire to go home and be back here as soon as possible for the person that I left in this place.


	10. 10:

**" are you getting enough sleep nowadays? "** he asked and I just slowly nodded my head.

 

 **" don't stress yourself too much, don't think of anything that can cause you stress so you can get better in no time. Okay? "** he patiently asked me and gave me a very friendly smile but I just stayed still as I look at the man who's wearing a long white coat.

 

He then looked at the nurse and whispered something to her and before I may react, the nurse injected something on me and slowly, I can feel the heaviness in my eyes.

 

It's been 11 months or so since I left the village, Jihyo, Jeongyeon, Momo, Nayeon, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu. I can't remember a thing on how I left the village, where I walked into, I just remember walking into that endless road— I just followed Dahyun's words and walked until I drop from exhaustion and when I woke up, I am already at the hospital.

 

They say that I was sleeping for almost 6 months, that I am in a comatose after crashing into a truck. They won't believe what I am saying, they don't believe about the village, the people that I met. They just think that I'm losing my mind and being crazy after being in comatose, that perhaps my brain got damaged.

 

Even my own father won't or even listen to me and instead, he made me see a psychiatrist.

 

_**" dad believe me! "** I desperately told him._

 

_**" how can I believe on what you're saying if I witnessed you lying in that bed for almost 6 months, how can you go to that village if you're in comatose!? "** he angrily said, frustrated about how I keep on saying the same things over and over again._

 

_**" I've had enough of this Mina. You kept on going back to that place that the people in that area thinks that you're crazy with what you are saying— with things that you're looking for that doesn't even exist! "** he sighs, controlling his anger and seriously looked at me— _

 

_**" I'll send you to a psychiatric ward. In there, you will receive treatment and hopefully, you can go back to your senses "** _

 

I tried hard to find where that village is— _I tried like a mad woman, going back and forth to where I got into the accident_.

 

I've gone to the place where I got an accident in numerous times already, walking around with no direction in mind just the desire of seeing Tzuyu once again but I found nothing. The people who're near the area don't even know what I am saying and I don't have anyone to help me go back. It feels like I'm lost in my own world.

 

My father got enough of my 'craziness' and sent me to the psychiatric ward— I am confined in this place for 5 months now and the frustration is making me crazy even more.

 

The doctors have diagnosed me and they said that I had a severe case of FPP or what they call Fantasy Prone Personality. I have difficulty differentiating things that are real and fantasy. I have an overactive imagination and I tend on living into my dream world.

 

 _Everything is just a dream_ — they kept on pushing those words on my mind. They made me describe everything I encountered in that 'world' and they explained everything to me like they are the one who've gone into that place, like they knew everything.

 

According to them, the peaceful village is the place that I wanted to be, Jihyo is a mother figure that I never had, Jeongyeon is the father that I longed for a very long time, Momo is a friend that I've always wanted to have, Chaeyoung is a sibling that I wanted, Dahyun is someone who I wanted to be— an independent and free person— and Tzuyu is me, Tzuyu is myself and that explains why we have almost the same experiences.

 

They said that everything is based on what I wanted to have, that I made everything up because of my loneliness and longingness for everything. They kept on pushing me to believe that everything's just a dream— just an illusion but how can I believe them if I knew that everything's not fake? 

 

 **" but everything is real... "** I whispered to myself as I let myself go to sleep.

 

* * *

 

My body feels so light, my head felt like it's flying.. Maybe it's because of the medicines and injections that I've been receiving.

 

Slowly I get up from the bed and looked at the window— _it's already night time._

 

I stepped out of my bed and got out of my room. The nurses are sleeping, I looked at the clock above and saw the time— it's 2 in the morning. 

 

Without making any noise, I made my way outside the place. The guards are also sleeping and the staffs at the information desk are busy chatting with each other. I don't fear about being caught,  _I just want to breathe. I feel so suffocated in that place... I want to go back to the village and never leave that place ever again. I want to fulfill my promise to Tzuyu._

 

I am wandering like a soulless body without anything on my mind. I am walking, hoping to feel the exhaustion and drop on this road... _maybe then I will wake up being in Tzuyu's house... being beside her._

 

 **" hey, watch where you walking! "** despite the shoutings of the people I kept bumping with, I remained my eyes straight and walked like nothing happens— _if I don't turn my head around, if I won't look back... maybe I can get back to the village._

 

**" look at her clothes that's from the psychiatric ward nearby "**

 

**" Oh gosh, call the police and that hospital right away! "**

 

**" maybe she's crazy, faster! "**

 

The people around me are making a fuss, the cars on the road bridge are endless, the river beneath this seems so pretty. _I want to go to that river, I want to jump off from this_ — I walked near the rail, the cold iron rails crept into my skin and the blowing wind is cold as it touches my skin.

 

 **" Tzuyu-ah, where are you? "** I softly asked as I stare into the deep water beneath me. 

 

 **" I want to be beside you once again... "** I climbed into the rails— being here makes my heart pump like crazy, it's like when I'm with Tzuyu. I _f I jump from here will I meet Tzuyu?_ I wonder to myself, I have nothing to lose so fear is inevident on me.

 

 _I shouldn't have left the village_ — I regret. I thought my father will be sick worried about me but he seems like he didn't even think about me, he seems fine even without me. I shouldn't have sacrificed my love for him, I shouldn't have left Tzuyu. I want to go back to the village, he won't care even I do... _even if I am to disappear._

 

 **" don't jump! "** I can hear the people stopping me but they are afraid to reach out. The doubt in their eyes, the fear, and the judgment— I can see all of those. _Why can't I see, not even one— I can't see any eyes that are the same as Jihyo's? Jeongyeon's? The sincere care... people in here don't have those._

 

_I promised Tzuyu that I will go back to her side... I should fulfill it. She might be waiting for me, she might be feeling lonely as she waits for me. What if it's raining over there, who will hold her close for her not to feel frightened? I have to go back._

 

**"** **ya** **! Pull her! "**

 

**" what if she jumps when we try to get near her!? Don't move, let's just wait for the cops! "**

 

**" call the hospital once again! "**

 

**"** **daebak** **, c'mon record this! This might boom on the social media! "**

 

**" oh my gosh, that girl really got out of her mind "**

 

**" it's a waste, she looks so beautiful tho "**

 

I turned my head and once again looked at the river. I closed my eyes and spread my arms— I'm ready to fall into the cold water but when I fell, I didn't felt the water around me but instead, I felt a hard solid surface. I immediately opened my eyes and I saw familiar faces, the nurses in that hospital. 

 

They pinned me to the ground and immediately injected something into my body which immediately made me feel my eyelids slowly getting heavy, my body feels numb that I can't even move my fingers.

 

 **" help me... "** I whispered to myself  **" Tzuyu... "** the last word I uttered before drifting into a dark place as I close my eyes.

  
  



End file.
